Sparks of Love
by Gay-Fanboy98
Summary: Go sets off on his Pokémon adventure but what he doesn't realize is that he falls in love with his traveling companion. Will he be able to survive a relationship while fighting off an criminal organization that has been gone for 18 years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today's the big day!" I said practically jumping out of bed.

"Today I turn 18 and can FINALLY start my Pokémon journey!" I exclaimed triple checking my bag to make sure that I don't forget anything. For a bag so small it sure has a lot of space! It's as if it was a whole other different dimension with infinite storage space.

"Not before you have a big breakfast!" I heard a voice coming from the door frame. "Come here." She gestured for a hug which I obliged. "I can't believe that you're already 18 and ready to leave on your own adventure." She said fighting back tears. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, mom." I hugged her a bit tighter and held back a few tears of my own. "I'll come and visit though." Trying to bring some comfort to her.

"You better." she chuckled. "Come now let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold."

"I'll be down in a sec. I have to finish packing some stuff." She nodded and went downstairs.

After I finished gathering the last of my essentials I went downstairs to have the last breakfast with my mom for a long time.

"Yes I'll let him know." I heard my mom in the kitchen. "Thank you so much professor." She hangs up her PokéNav.

"Who were you talking to mom?" I said sitting down at the table.

"Go! I didn't hear you come in!." She said startled. "It was Professor Willow calling to let you know that he's waiting for you to pick up your starter Pokémon and he also said that he has a surprise for you." She smiled. "I told him that you would be over as soon as you finish your breakfast." Her smile slowly faded.

"Mom?" She shook her head pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." She said trying to hide her sadness.

I nodded.

We ate in silence since neither one of us was ready to be without the other. It has always been only me and mom ever since my dad died when I was three. Mom has always been there for me and I can't imagine a life without her and now that I'm going to start my journey I don't know how I'm going to survive without her, and I'm sure she feels the same way…

Once we are done with breakfast I go back to my room to grab my backpack and put on my shoes. I head back downstairs to say a final goodbye to mom.

"Do you have everything Go? She asks.

"I think so."

"Town Map? Tent? Sleeping Bag? Food? Money? Clothes? PokéNav? Bike? Running Shoes? Condoms?" She asked.

"MOM!" I scream mortified. I mean she wasn't wrong cause I did pack some in case I got lucky but I didn't think she would mention something like that.

"I'm just teasing dear." She chuckled. "Now you remember to call me every once and awhile or else I'll start to worry." She scolded wagging her finger at me.

"I know mom." I smiled. "I should get going I don't want to keep the Professor waiting."

She just nodded and gave me a quick hug. "I love you Go." She said pulling away and trying to fight back tears.

"I love you too mom." I said stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

And with that I set off towards Professor Willow's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Go's P.O.V.

It took about an hour to get to Professor Willow's lab. As I was about to knock I heard a crash coming from inside the lab followed by yelling.

"SPARK COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE EGGS!" I heard a woman scream.

"NO THEY ARE MY BABIES AND THEY ARE CLOSE TO HATCHING! I heard who I assume is Spark yelling back at the woman.

Suddenly the door flung open and a flash of black and yellow ran past me knocking me over to the ground with a thud.

"SPARK!" A dark skinned woman with short brown hair and bright yellow eyes stepped out of the lab..

"Ugh." I grunted.

"OH MY ARCEUS! Are you okay?" She exclaims realizing that I'm right in front of her. "Here, let me help you up." She offers her hand.

I take her hand and pull myself up. "I think I'll be fine." I chuckle rubbing the back of my head.

"How about we go inside and I get you some ice?" I nod.

We walk inside and she sits me down on the couch in the living room and then goes into what I assume is the kitchen. She comes back in a few minutes with a bag off ice. "I realized that I haven't introduced myself. Name's Candela." She smiles giving me the ice. "And the guy who pushed you over was Spark. Don't think he's rude he just gets a little bit too excited when it comes to hatching eggs." She chuckles. "Anyways what brings you to Professor Willow's lab?

"I'm here to see Professor Willow about getting my starter Pokémon."

Candela opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud boom that shook the house. Suddenly a large door opens and smoke blows out of the room followed by an older man, who I assume is Professor Willow due to the lab coat, and a woman with white hair and a blue coat who seems to be around Candela's age.

"What happened Professor?" Candela asks concerned.

"We were trying to see what exactly causes an Electrode to explode." Professor Willow coughed out. "And it kinda backfired."

"Well next time try and be a bit more careful Professor." Candela sighed. "Oh and Professor you have a visitor." She said motioning to me.

"Ahh! You must be Go!" He extended his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Professor." I smiled taking his hand. "And thank you so much for this opportunity."

"Not a problem my boy." He smiled. "Now if you would follow me." He motioned towards the lab.

"Ugh Professor?" Candela spoke up.

"What is it Candela?"

"Spark left with the eggs on one of his spontaneous egg hatching runs."

Professor Willow sighed. "What are we going to do with that boy." She shook his head. "Could you or Blanche try and contact him and tell him that we have a new recruit?"

"I will sir." Blanche spoke in a very mono tone voice.

He nodded and we proceeded towards the lab.

The lab was a lot bigger than I expected and some of it was covered in ash from the explosion. There were test tubes and vials scattered here and there and stacks of paper everywhere. Towards the back of the lab were three Pokéballs.

"As you know every trainer starts out with their very own starter Pokémon and before you I have three Pokémon." He grabbed the first one." First off it Bulbasaur a grass type Pokémon." A flash of light appeared from the Pokéball and from the flash of light a small green Pokémon with a flower bulb on its back formed. "Next up is Charmander a fire type Pokémon." Just like Bulbasaur the flash of light formed into a small orange lizard with the tip of it's tail on fire. "And lastly Squirtle a water type Pokémon." From the flash of light formed a small blue turtle with a big tail. "Now take your time and choose one."

"Well they all seem like great choices" I scratched the top of my head and re-adjusted my hat. "But I think I'll go with Charmander." I smiled.

"Charmander!" The fire type cried out jumping into my arms.

"Excellent choice." He said returning Bulbasaur and Squirtle to their Pokéballs. "Now here are some extra Pokéballs to start off with." He gave me 5 Pokéballs. "And this is a Pokédex it's a machine that lets you record data on all the different kinds of Pokémon."

Knock Knock

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but Spark is back." Candela appeared from the door frame.

"Perfect timing actually we just finished up here."

'Perfect timing for what?' I thought.

"Go if you would follow me I have a big favor to ask of you and it has to do with that surprise I told you mother about."

"Okay…" I said unsure.

We went back to the living room where Candela, Blanche and a young looking man who I assume is Spark. Spark has short blonde hair with a black jacket over a yellow hoodie and black leather pants that helped outline the shape of his ass.

"Now I know you've already met Candela and Blanche but let them properly introduce themselves properly."

"I'm Candela-Team Valor's leader! Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they're warmhearted too! I'm researching ways to enhance Pokemon's natural power in the pursuit of true strength. There's no doubt that the Pokemon our team have trained are the strongest in battle!" She said with fire in her eyes.

"I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of Pokemon is immeasurably deep. I am researching why it is that they evolve. With our calm analysis of every situation we can't lose!" She said with enthusiasm but still managed to use her monotone voice.

"Hey! The name's Spark - the leader of Team Instinct. Pokemon are creatures with excellent intuition. I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. You never lose when you trust your instincts! And I apologize for crashing into you earlier." He rubbed the back of his neck. There was something about Spark that intrigued me, I can't exactly point out what but I just kept staring at him trying to figure it out.

"Go?" I heard the Professor calling me bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry I got distracted." I could feel the heat rising to my face and I hoped that no one caught the blush on my face.

"It's alright. But as I was saying I was hoping that you could pick one of my three assistants and join them with their research. I know it seems like a lot-"

"I choose team Instinct!" I said rudely cutting of the Professor.

"YAY!" Spark jumped for joy. "I've never had a trainer as cute as you join my team!" He smiled.

'Did he just call me c-cute?' I thought taken aback.

"Come on Go!" He said dragging me along." I know what we're going to do first!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **Go's P.O.V.**

"SPAAAARK!" I whined. "I can't take much more of this jogging." I collapsed.

"WHAT! But we're just getting warmed up." He said trying to pick me up. "These babies aren't going to hatch themselves." He grinned.

"Can we at least take a five minute break?" I begged.

"Fine." Spark complied as he sat down next to me. "Hey Go? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" I said hesitantly.

"Why did you choose me over Blanche or Candela?" He asked staring up at the setting sun.

I bring myself up to a sitting position. "I guess there was just something about you the intrigued me and I couldn't exactly figure out what it was. There was something inside of me that knew I had to choose you. I guess you could say that I just followed my instincts." I said trying to hide my blush.

When I looked at Spark he looked like he was trying to decide on what to say. "I'm really glad you chose me." He smiled. "This may sound surprising but you're the first person to join my team…" His smile slowly fade which broke my heart.

"But back at the lab you made it seem like other trainers have joined."

"I lied…" Tears started forming in his eyes. "N-no one takes m-me serious enough t-to join my team… Everyone thinks I'm a j-joke…" He cried.

"H-hey! Please don't cry Spark." I started rubbing circles on his back. "If it makes you feel better I don't think you're a joke. I think that you are an amazing guy with an incredible spirit." I tried to bring him some comfort. "Now how about we head back to the lab, eat dinner, and then get a good night's rest and we can set out on our journey tomorrow morning?" I offered as I stood up picking up the eggs I was carrying before offering Spark a hand.

He nodded grabbing my hand. After Spark grabbed all of his eggs he did something that took me by surprise. He intertwined our hands as we walked back to the lab and I'm pretty sure I was blushing like a damn school girl the entire time.

After about an hour of walking my legs collapsed and Spark had to carry me bridal style all the way back. An hour or so passed and we finally got back to the lab. On the way back all of our eggs hatched and Spark released them back into the wild, all except one, an Eevee. Spark insisted that I keep it and use it for my team, and I really couldn't say no to him.

When we got the the lab Spark carried me all the way upstairs and gently placed me on the bed.

"Thanks." I muttered shyly trying to once again hide my blush.

"No problem." He smiled that beautiful smile of his. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower." He said pulling out a yellow towel from his dresser.

I sat up and took of my shoes off and put my backpack next to the night stand. I could hear Spark turning on the water. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and I checked my phone and saw that I had some missed calls from my mom.

"Shit." I muttered as I called her back. The phone rang for a bit before she finally picked up. "Mom?"

"ABOUT TIME YOU ANSWER! I"VE BEEN CALLING FOR AT LEAST 3 HOURS! I"VE BEEN WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" I removed my phone from my ear to prevent any damage from her screaming.

"I know mom and I'm sorry. I was just caught up with some stuff that I didn't have time to check my phone."

"Well I'm just glad that you're safe." She breathed. "How has your first day?"

"Exhausting." I chuckled. I told her all that had happened from choosing Charmander as my starter from the torturous run with Spark, and trying to avoid mentioning anything about how hot Spark is. After talking with my mom for a bit I heard the water being shut off. "Hey mom it's getting pretty late and I should get some sleep if me and Spark want to leave early in the morning."

"Oh ok sweetie. And don't forget to call me every now and then."

"Will do. Goodnight mom." I hung up the phone

When I heard footsteps I looked over and was greeted by an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. Leaning against the door frame was Spark wearing nothing but a towel. I was blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time today as I felt myself get aroused, but could you blame me? There was still some water traveling down Spark's pecs and six pack. 'Lord Arceus why are you doing this to me?' I thought as I kept staring at Spark's toned and muscular body. All I could think of is all the dirty things I'd like to do to him.

"Who were you talking to?" Spark's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh it was just my mom. She was worried because I hadn't picked up when she was calling me."

"Aww how adorable." He grinned. "Anyways I forgot my clothes so I just came to grab it and change in the bathroom. He said pulling out a pair of black boxers and pajama bottoms. "You can go to sleep if you want, you didn't have to wait for me," He winked.

"I uh.."

"I'm just teasing." He laughed. "I'll be right back." And with that he retreated back to the bathroom. I quickly changed into my pajamas, a simple white tee with black pajama bottoms with Pokéballs on them, and hopped into bed. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep when I heard Spark come in, close the door behind him, and turn off the lights. I could feel the bed move as he crawled into bed. I started to drift into sleep when I heard Spark whisper "Goodnight my sexy little trainer."


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: I want to say that I'm really sorry for taking longer to post this chapter. I was originally planning on posting this over Labor day weekend but I had trouble writing a part in this chapter. Also I want to thank each and everyone of you for following this story! It means a lot considering that I've postponed all of my other stories to work on this one. If you have any questions or feedback please feel free to message me. ~ Gay-Fanboy98_**

 _Chapter 4_

 **Go's P.O.V.**

It had been five days since the night Spark call me his "sexy little trainer" and I've tried to act as if nothing happened. We left Professor Willow's lab the next day and we have been traveling since then. During these past few days my team has gotten a lot stronger. Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, Eevee has gotten very strong, and I've caught an Abra who will make a great addition to my team

We were currently setting up camp near a lake with a waterfall in the middle of a forest. Charmander was helping me start a fire while Abra was helping Spark set up the tent as Eevee and Spark's Pikachu were out looking for berries to make some Pokémon food.

Once camp was set up we decided to take a break and just relax for a bit before dinner.

"So what exactly made you want to become a Pokémon trainer?" Spark asked.

I looked up at the night sky and thought about my answer for a bit before speaking. "Well when I was young, being a Pokémon trainer had been my dream. I didn't have any friends so I would often just sit in my room and watch Pokémon battles on the TV and I guess that I spent a lot of time watching that I yearned to one day become a trainer." I breathed. "Another reason was that my dad was a Pokémon trainer and I wanted to be just like him." I looked over at Spark who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure your dad is very proud of you Go." He sniffled. "I would like to meet the man that raised such an amazing a wonderful person." He grinned.

"You can't…" I frowned.

'Why not?" Spark questioned tilting his head.

"He passed away fifteen years ago…" I brought my knees to my chest and started to cry.

"OH! I'm so sorry Go… I didn't mean to upset you." He moved closer to me and wrapped my in a hug. It made me feel safe and secure. After a few minutes I finally calmed down.

"If you don't mind me asking, and I'd understand if you don't want to answer, why didn't you have friends? I mean you seem like such an amazing person so it caught me off guard when you said that you didn't have friends." He asked.

"Because I was always made fun of for being different… I was an outcast… Everyone avoided me at all costs…" 'Am I really ready to share this part of me with him?' I thought to myself.

"Why would anyone do that to you?" Spark's embraced tightened.

"Because I'm gay… and where I grew up that wasn't accepted very well so parents told their kids to ignore me… I guess I can't really blame the kids for what their parents wanted..." I whispered. Suddenly Spark grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "What are you do-" I was cut off by Spark's lips. 'Spark is kissing me' Is all I could process in the moment. All I could do was kiss back and grab a handful of his beautiful spiky yet oddly soft hair. I felt Spark's tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for permission and I was all to happy to give it to him. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then suddenly I felt cold where Spark's lips were. "Why'd you stop?" I pouted. Then I felt Spark trail light kisses down towards my neck until he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. "Mm...mmmm" I moaned.

Spark pulled away "Go, before we continue I need to ask you something." His breathing was erratic. "Although I think I know what your answer is I still want to hear you say it." He paused for a bit and then exhaled. "Do you love me?"

I thought for a moment before answering. "You make me feel something that I've never felt before. I feel happy when I'm with you and I'm glad that I was given the opportunity to travel with you, but I've never been with another guy before so I don't really know what love is, so I can't say for certain that I love you." I could see the sadness in Spark's eyes as he lowered. "However…" Spark's head shot up and I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "...I'd be truly honored if you could help me learn what love is " I blushed. "I guess what I'm trying so say is… would you… be my boyfriend? and If you don't I'll understand..." I hesitated.

"I THOUGHT YOU"D NEVER ASK!" Spark yelled throwing himself on me landing on top of me. He bombarded me with small kisses before slowly turning it into a long hot passionate kiss. We eventually broke apart for much needed air. "You look so cute." He panted. "I can't believe that you're my boyfriend."

"I thought I was your 'sexy little trainer'?" I winked.

Spark froze. "You heard that?" He asked in disbelief. "Wait? If you knew how I felt about you how come you are only now asking me to be your boyfriend?"

"Well at first I thought it was just my imagination, but then I realized that it wasn't." I sat up before continuing. "So even though I knew I had a chance I was too afraid to take it." I sighed. "I guess that some part of me was too afraid of being rejected to even try." I shook my head. "But none of that matters now, right?"

Spark nodded and kissed me on the cheek. "The only thing that matter is us." He smiled. Suddenly Spark's stomach started to growl. "And maybe some food." He grinned rubbing the back of his head.

For dinner we just made some simple ham and cheese sandwiches, Spark's stomach seemed satisfied enough with that decision.

"That was delicious!" Spark said finishing off his last sandwich.

"Thanks but it wasn't anything special." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now if you want something truly delicious you should see me work my magic in a kitchen."

"Maybe one day." He grinned.

Once everything was cleaned up we recalled our Pokémon and called it a day. Spark moved both of our sleeping bags together and pulled out a blanket. We crawled into bed and Spark pulled me closer to him.

""I love you Go." That was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

 **Spark P.O.V.**

I laid there for a bit watching Go sleep peacefully before hesitantly letting go and leaving the tent. I grab both of the eggs that I brought and went for a midnight egg hatching jog. Ten minutes into my jog and I started to get a weird feeling that I was being watched.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out as I slowed my pace. I spun around when I heard some ruffling in the bushes.

"Go is that you?" I inched towards the bushes with my hand near Pikachu's ball just incase. "Go this isn't funny." I looked into the bush to find an egg. "Hey there little guy." I cooed picking up the egg. "So you're the one that's been causing all the commotion." The egg started to shake and crack. "Looks like you're ready to explore the world." The egg kept shaking and cracking and then suddenly stopped.

"Nidoran?" The little Nidoran squeaked out.

"Awe, aren't you the sweetest little thing" I cooed.

Suddenly there was a loud thud off in the distance.

 _ **THUD**_

 _ **THUD**_

 _ **THUD**_

"It seems to be coming closer." I stood up.

From behind the trees came an angry looking Nidoqueen rushing towards me before stopping a few feet away.

"I'm guessing this is your baby, huh?" I said trying to remain calm.

"NIDOQUEEN!" I cried out. I took that as my sign to but the baby down.

"See he's alright nothing happened to him." I chuckled.

"NIDOQUEEN!" I charged at me.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, dodging trees and jumping over rocks trying to make some distance between me and the angry momma.

"I need to contact Go to gather all of our stuff and get out of here." I said pulling out my phone and calling him.

RING

RING

RING

"Hello?" A very sleepy Go picked up and if it weren't for my current situation I would have found it very adorable.

"GO! I NEED YOU TO GATHER ALL OF THE STUFF AND BE READY TO RUN AS SOON AS I GET THERE." I yelled over the screams or the enraged Nidoqueen.

"Why?" He yawned.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST PLEASE HURRY!" I hung up. In order to give Go some time to pack everything I tried to confuse the Nidoqueen by running in zig zags. All of the sudden there was a flash of white and a Hyper Beam flew past me almost hitting me on the shoulder. 'I think that only made it more angry.' I thought. I felt my phone vibrate

"OK everything's packed. Now what?" It read. I ran as fast as I could towards our camp ground. Once I made it into the clearing I saw Go standing there with a rather confused expression.

"RUN GO! RUN!" I yelled.

"Why? What's goi-" He was cut off by the sound of trees cracking.

"NIDOQUEEN!"

I ran up to Go and grabbed his hand forcing him to run. "We have to reach higher ground." I called back.

"What about the waterfall?" Go suggested grabbing a Pokéball from his belt.

"Come on out Abra." Go yelled throwing the Pokéball in front of us. "Abra teleport us to the top of the waterfall!"

"Abra!" Abra held up it's hand and started to glow. Before I could process what was going on we fell to the ground.

"Thanks Abra." He said recalling him.

I looked down where our camp site was and saw that the Nidoqueen had calmed down and retreated from where it came. "That was a close one." I chuckled.

"What exactly did you do to make her so angry?"

"Well I was on a egg hatching jog when I came across a lonely egg, so I picked it up and it hatched and then she arrived and I'm guessing she thought I was going to hurt her baby so she attacked." Go laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that…" He couldn't stop laughing. "That this is something I totally would have expected from you. You would put your life in danger just for an egg, and that's something I love about you. You're so caring and passionate when it comes to eggs." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Now how about we set up camp here and go back to bed?"

I nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **?'s P.O.V.**

" _ **What do you want!? You know I don't like being disturbed this late at night!"**_

"S-sorry to call you this late Boss, but I was just calling to inform you that the plan to separate Spark from his companion has failed."

" _ **You fucking incompetent fool! I couldn't trust that you could accomplish a simple fucking task!"**_

"It wasn't my fault-"

" _ **I don't want to hear any excuses! Report back to HQ and we'll discuss your punishment first thing tomorrow! Understood!?"**_

"Yes Leader Victoria!"

 **Go's P.O.V.**

The morning after the attack we packed everything up and started walking towards Viridian City. On the way there I texted my mom letting her know that we would be passing by Viridian City and she insisted that we stop by and maybe spend the night. I was a bit reluctant at first, afraid of how my mom would behave when she met Spark since he is my first boyfriend, but hesitantly I agreed. On the way home we stopped by a burger joint for lunch. Once we finished eating and paid we headed towards my place. The closer we got the more nervous and scared I became, before I realized we were at the front door. I knocked on the door.

"COMING!" I heard my mom calling from the other side and a few moments later she opened the door. "Go sweetie!" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm glad you decided to stop by." She smiled. "I who might this handsome young man be?" She looked a Spark.

"Mom. This is Spark, he's my boyfriend."

Her expression hardened. 'Oh geez here it comes…' I thought

"Go… You're gay!? This can't be true! How could you do this to me! What will the neighbors think!? I'll be the laughing stock of the city!" She screamed.

"Now listen here ma'am." Sparked stepped in. "I don't care that you're his mother or the damn champion but don't say that about your own son. Go is the most amazing guy I have ever met and we may have been only dating for a day but he's made my life so much better!" He yelled. My mom looked taken aback for a few seconds before her expression softened a bit and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Sparked asked genuinely confused.

"I got you didn't I!" She laughed. "I was just pulling your leg dear. Go came out to me a long time ago and I just thought it would be funny to mess with you." She kept laughing. "Anyways come on in and make yourself at home." She said walking inside and trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry for that." I grabbed Spark's hand. "When I came out to her she said she was gonna do this to the first guy I bring home but I never thought she was serious."

"It's fine. I'm just glad it was a joke." He chuckled.

"Did you mean what you said about me?"

"Huh?"

"What you said about me making your life better?" I blushed."Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did." He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

 _ **CLICK**_

We pulled apart at the sound at a camera. I looked over and saw my mom holding her phone up.

"MOM!" I shouted a blush forming from embarrassment.

"You two are so adorable." She said once again going inside the house.

"Are we sure we want to spend the night?" I looked at Spark.

"We don't have to but it sure beats sleeping in a tent." he said.

"Fair point." I said once again grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Me and Spark hung out in my room watching a bunch of Disney movies, upon Spark's request and I could never say no to him. Then Spark made the foolish mistake of challenging me at a game of Mario Kart. Spark was close to tears when he lost our fourth race, so I did what any other loving boyfriend would do. I pulled him by his collar and kissed him with as much passion that I could muster. My plan seemed to have worked because he kissed me back just as hard. I could feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for permission to explore my mouth. A few minutes passed and we broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"You look so sexy." He whispered in my ear before attacking my mouth again. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Spark moved his hand underneath my sweater and played with one of my nipples causing me to moan into the kiss. I could feel Spark's growing erection pressing against my own as he began to grind his hips.

"Hey boys dinner is just abo- OH MY SWEET ARCEUS!" I heard my mother scream.

"MOM! I pushed Spark off of me causing him the fall off the bed and hit his head on my desk. "OH MY ARCEUS, SPARK ARE YOU OK?!" I hurried to make sure that he didn't cut his head open.

"Yeah I'm fine. It just hurts like hell." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Mom haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I turned my attention towards her.

"Don't give me an attitude Go. This is my house and you are still my son." She scolded. "Besides you love birds left the door wide open."

"Oh…" I blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"Yeah you better be sorry mister. Now dinner is getting cold. Come down after you give Spark some pain medication." She said and she walked away.

Once I gave Spark the pain medicine and doubled checked that he didn't have a cut we made our way downstairs for dinner. Dinner was awkward to say the least, me nor mom spoke to try and avoid talking about what happened upstairs, Spark on the other hand was too busy stuffing his face with my mom's special lasagna.

After we finished eating I was gonna grab mine and Spark's plates to rinse them in the sink when my mom spoke up. "Go wait." She gestured for me to sit. "I know that you're an adult and that you can take care of yourself, but while you and Spark are here I want you both to be safe and use condoms." I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment. "Now that that's established you're excused." She said standing up and grabbing the plates. I sat there for a few minutes to shocked from embarrassment to move. I sat there for what seemed like hours until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Babe?" I heard Spark's smooth voice whisper in my ear. "Are you ok?"

"I'm just embarrassed." I mumbled through my hands. "Aren't you?" I removed my hands to look at him.

"Not at all." He grinned. "If anything I'm honored."

"Honored?"

"Yeah, I'm honored because instead of saying that she was against us having sex this early in our relationship, she wanted us to be safe, and I took that as her being ok with us getting to that part of our relationship, and that she trusts me completely with you."

"Only you could turn a situation like this into something amazing." I chuckled before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "How about we head back to my room watch one more Disney movie and then call it a night?"

"Sounds like a plan!" He smiled. "But it has to be The Lion King!" He said intertwining our hands and pulling me back upstairs.

We cuddled up on my bed and watched The Lion King but we didn't even make it half way when we both drifted off to sleep.

 **?'s P.O.V.**

"Leader Victoria." I saluted to her as I walked into her office.

"What do you want?" She sounded annoyed.

"I just came to inform you that we found their locations."

She looked up. "Excellent. Where are they now?"

"Candela is in Pewter City, Blanche is in Celadon City, and Spark and his companion are in Viridian City." I reported.

"Excellent." She repeated. "Send some troops to capture then." She ordered, "The sooner we have them the sooner we can move onto the next stage of the plan." She grinned a malicious grin...


End file.
